Roses And Wine
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: A tragic love tale told through the eyes of the famous pianist Julia. Laguna/Julia ~Finish
1. Roses And Wine

  
  
Roses And Wine  
  
_  
_I smiled gratefully at my audience. Playing the piano has always been my life and I'm so glad that I can share my music with others around me. Holding up my long gown so I wouldn't trip, I smiled kindly to the spectators as I felt a very warm aura. With a final wave of gratitude, I walk up to my beautiful piano and sat down gracefully. Time for another masterpiece!  
  
Moving my fingers skillfully across the keys, I noticed a very handsome man in a Galabadian uniform sitting with his two friends. Come to think of it, I see him alot, especially during my performances. I watched as he gazed at me but quickly darted his head shyly when he noticed I was staring right at him.  
  
_He must be nervous _I thought.   
  
Once my performance had come to an end, my fans of course clapped and yelled I took a deep bow and then walked down the small stage, heading back to my hotel room. Before I left, I winked at the mysterious man. I could've sworn I saw him blush madly which caused me to laugh softly to myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was asked to make another appearance two weeks later at the same bar in the Deling Hotel. I decided to play my newest and most beautiful song that I had ever composed. I really hoped they would all enjoy this one much more than my other songs since I spent unimaginable time working on this piece.   
  
I decided to wear my red dress with the thin straps for a stunning entrance. After brushing my shiny hair, I applied my crimson lipstick. _Perfect! _Pleased of how I looked, I walked into the bar once again but surprised to find a rather small audience tonight. It only consisted of two people sitting in the rear end, a waitress, my stubborn body guard and......him! He was here once again with his friends. Sighing a major relief, I calmed down a bit and walked towards the grand piano again and started playing it right away.  
  
I overheard my mysterious fan said how beautiful I was with my keen ears. It made me blush slightly but I quickly dismissed it. Just as I let my eyes wandered away from the keys momentarily, I noticed that he was walking towards me. He was half way up when suddenly, he started muttering something about having cramps in his legs. Immediately hopping back to his seat, I managed to stifle my laugh.  
  
When I was finally done, I decided to talk to him for the first time. His friends must've noticed that I was walking towards him since they quickly stalked off.  
  
May I? I asked.  
  
he started stuttering  
  
Did I interrupt anything?  
  
N-N-No...not at all! Please...sit down!  
  
_I noticed the poor guy was so nervous  
  
_You ok now? I asked in concern.  
  
Kind of... he answered hastily.  
  
How's your leg? I giggled slightly again at the funny image in my head.  
  
L-Leg? Oh this!? It's fine!  
  
Nodding, I decided to invite him to my private room so we could talk some more, only in private. Of course he was so flattered that he couldn't even speak at first.  
  
I'll go ahead and wait for you. Ask for my name at the front desk ok? I stood up and left the bar. Somewhere across the room, I heard his two friends snickered something like Look at that Laguna Loire! Tsk!  
  
_Laguna Loire...what a beautiful name  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
_  
A couple of minutes later, he entered my room. Thanks for coming, I added.  
  
Not...not all...thanks for..inviting me.  
  
Have a seat!  
  
He obeyed and sat on my bed, fumbling his fingers nervously. He quickly stood up again and decided to sit in the chair instead.  
  
After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, he walked towards the door.  
  
Leaving so soon? We haven't even talked yet.  
  
No its not that. Its just that I'm a big fan of yours, so I'm really kinda nervous y'know?  
  
So thats why you come to hear me play so often, I said upon realizing his intentions.  
  
I noticed that he had very beautiful eyes that matched perfectly with his handsome face. I asked if he would like some wine. He nodded his head in response and so we had wine and engaged into a deepening conversation.  
  
He told me he wanted to quit the army and become a journalist and a whole lot of other details in between. It was true that Laguna did talk alot but I never interrupted him. I was so interested in his pursuits.  
  
_Looks like he's really easing up!_  
  
So tell me about yourself. You dreams in the future, he asked after he was done.  
  
I...I want to sing. Not just play the piano but sing too, I answered truthfully.  
  
Oh I'd really love you hear it.  
  
But I cant. I'm no good at writing lyrics.  
  
Hmm...that must be tough.  
  
But thanks to you, I think I can come up with something.  
  
Yes, I agreed. Something was coming to my vague mind. I think I found the perfect words to my new song and it was all thanks to this man right in front of me. He had showed me so much that I finally realized that I could do this.  
  
So I told him, But thanks to you, I think I can come up with something.  
  
Thanks to me? he asked in surprise.  
  
Yes...the many faces you've shown me. Times when you were hurt, worried, or felt pain deep inside of you...your smile, your faces, your eyes. You've shown me something...I think I can come up with a song.  
  
Wow...I must be dreaming, he whispered.  
  
It's not a dream is it?  
  
We smiled at each other for a long period of time before a voice down the hall yelled Laguna! New orders! Meet by the Presidential Residence, on the double.  
  
My heart sank. This means he had to leave already. _So unfair... _Can we meet again?  
  
Of course! I have to come here you sing!  
  
Smiling tearfully as he departed, I gave him a passionate kiss._  
_  
  
  
Author's Notes: I think I also want to add around two more chapters to this. Please leave a review.  
  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Love Grows

  
Love Grows  
  
  
Another performance was held today. Wearing another fancy gown, I stepped up to the piano again but I realized that someone was missing. It was Laguna. I scanned the whole area for him but realized that he want there. I really wanted to talk to him again. I thought maybe he was late or something so I guess I'll just wait for him after the show......but he never came.   
  
Hours after hours passed as I waited for that man to come but he never did. I didn't see his two friends anywhere either. About a few weeks later, news spread around Deling that Laguna had went off to war his friends Kiros and Ward. I walked down the streets of the Deling mansion, crying for what seems eternity. A man suddenly came up to me and asked me what was wrong. I told him that my love had went off to war. He wore the most sincere look I had ever seen and invited me inside his house. To my surprise, it was the Deling mansion.  
  
We talked for awhile about my life and problems and then he introduced himself as General Carway Heartilly, one of the head leaders in Deling. He was so nice to me. I told him about the song I wanted to compose and he gave me full encouragement to do so.  
  
A year had passed as we grew closer. Part of me wanted to stay and wait for Laguna to return but I hadn't heard anything about him. I still yearn for him to return but I knew it was now impossible and its best for me to move on with my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a year when we got married, I gave birth to a very beautiful girl. She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and released a small giggle. I cuddled her closer to my bosom and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
What should we name her? General Carway asked me.  
  
I thought for a moment. It had to pick the perfect name for this sweet little angel.  
  
How about......Rinoa?  
  
  
  
I didn't know why I picked that name. Perhaps it's syllables matches me and Laguna's? Without a explainable reason, I loved it!  
  
Ah! Rinoa it is then! Very nice name indeed.  
  
And so our daughter Rinoa Heartilly was born.  
  
I loved that little girl. We play with each other every single day but then I realized that I needed to write that song. I sat Rinoa next to me while I began thinking about the lyrics. I worked very hard on them, trying to bring mine and Laguna's full passion and love into it. A small tear rolled down my left cheek just by reading the words I wrote. I was so beautiful and sad.   
  
I lied and said no to General Carway when he asked me if those lyrics were dedicated to someone very special to me because part of me still loves Laguna...and I always will.  
  
Now all I needed was a title to my song. I thought and thought about it. It has to be perfect. Finally, I decided to name the song Eyes on Me, since that was what me and Laguna exchanged with each other when we first met...


	3. Eyes On Me

  
  
Eyes On Me  
  
  
Tonight was the big night. The night when I'm going to release my most dedicated song. Of course, I was going to sing at the usual place again, the small bar in the hotel. Caraway couldn't make it because he some issues to take care of so I brought my now five year old daughter Rinoa with me. She squealed happily as I placed her in the front row. I smiled and went into the back room to change.  
  
While out there, I saw most of my usual fans but I didn't see him. Laguna. He promised me that he was going to come and hear me sing but the chances are very slim. My tears welled up but I forced them back. I couldn't cry now. I had to look extremely happy for my audience. After looking through so many dresses, I decided to stick to the black one with the red straps. The same dress I wore on the day I met Laguna. Finally I was set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I cleared my throat and stepped up to the microphone, adjusting the stand properly. I winked at Rinoa as she sat there gracefully, waiting for me to sing. I checked the crowd once more but I couldn't find Laguna. If Laguna wasn't here, then I will pretend I'm singing to him. _Yes, _I thought. This was the only way I can get it through him...from my heart.  
  
_Whenever sang my song  
On the stage on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard...  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar  
  
_I closed my eyes as the past memories rushed in. It only seemed like yesterday that Laguna was sitting with his friends, watching my performance. His gaze never left my face.  
  
_My last night here with you  
Same old songs just once more  
My last night here with you  
Maybe yes, maybe no...  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know?   
That I had mine on you...  
  
_Indeed that was my last night with my love. And those eyes...I can never forget those gorgeous eyes that gave me the courage and inspiration to create this song...but did he know that I had mine on him too?  
  
_Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is show then...I will no that you are no dreamer...  
  
_I remembered his beautiful face that was always filled with wonder and spirit. Not once have I ever seen him hurt or down...  
  
_So let me come to you...  
Close as I wanna be...  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me...  
Did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you...  
  
_Yes, I wanted to be with him so badly. I wanted to be in his arms right this moment but I knew it was impossible. I wanted to whisper how much I loved his eyes on me...I wanted to do all of these but lost my chance to cruel fate.  
  
_Darling so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if thats what it...  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then...you will know you are not dreaming...  
  
_I wanted him to share everything with me. Every little details. I wanted him to love me. Not for the popular sensation I am but for who I am. I wanted his dream to become reality...  
  
_Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you...  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer...  
  
_And that concluded my song. I opened my eyes and tried to restrain the tears once more. My fans clapped and shouted bravo as my little girl ran up to the stage and gave me a tremendous hug.  
  
Mommy!! You were amazing, cried Rinoa.   
  
I grinned and stooped down to hug her tighter.  
  
You're the best!! she sighed.  
  
Thank you sweetheart... While everyone else went back to their own stuff and others awaited for my presence, I took this time to talk to Rinoa. I sat down on the stage and pulled her on to my lap.  
  
Can you keep a secret? I asked my daughter.  
  
Of course...  
  
I felt I could trust Rinoa. She wouldn't tell Caraway about this so I told her. You know mommy's song......its dedicated to a very special man I once loved very much.  
  
"Don't worry...I wont tell daddy, the five year old replied wisely. Your secret is safe with me, she giggled.  
  
And you know what?  
  
  
  
One day...you'll sing this song to the man you fall in love with my angel.....  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: And we all know that's Squall!! I know this was a rather short fic but I was very inspired during the Laguna/Julia scene in disc one and I felt like I had to write something about them. And thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic!!


End file.
